


Finding Each Other Again

by LemonadeReaction



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Restraints, Romance, Smut, Squirting, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Sex, Vegetables, cucumber, odd insertions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction
Summary: Elena is very busy in her job as a doctor. In an attempt to spice up their sex life, her husband Damon introduces underbed restraints. This fic explores their first experience using these.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Finding Each Other Again

The sound of hundreds of horns beeping was starting to give me a serious headache. It had been twenty minutes, when would this damn traffic start moving again?

Sitting completely still behind the wheel of my car without so much as a distraction (my phone had died during my lunch hour) was making me hyper-aware of how uncomfortable I was getting. My armpits and feet were sweating in my scrubs and sneakers, my eyes felt strained from reading patient records, and my lower back was aching from being on my feet for most of the day. I made a mental note to work more on my posture, and start taking my 'muscle relaxing' yoga more seriously.

The Audi in front of me crawled forward an inch, and I sighed in exasperation. The sky was beginning to darken, and I knew that I was going to miss dinner with my family again. I had hardly seen my husband Damon recently, the hospital was kicking my ass with hours. Guilt was tugging at my heart about the lack of time I had been spending with him and our two daughters, Stephanie and Jennifer. This traffic jam was just the cherry on top of a shitty week.

"Come on," I groaned, as if it could have made the traffic magically flow faster.

I rubbed my head, reminding myself that despite the fact that headaches SUCKED, they meant I was human. The years I spent as a vampire were some of the darkest of my life. Waking up from that sleeping spell as a human, and witnessing Damon become human again too, was one of the most wonderful days. My heart fluttered and I smiled at the memory. I honestly did not know where I would be right now if I hadn't taken that cure.

***

Finally! Traffic was starting to move consistently again. I felt some of the tension in my neck fade, as I thought about getting home to my family. My beautiful, loving family.

On arriving home, I parked my car then checked my appearance in my car mirror. My face was looking a little tired, with purple-grey shadows painted underneath my eyes. I sighed with relief as I remembered I was not on call this weekend, so would get a chance to rest and re-charge.

Walking slowly up to my front door, I was taken aback when it opened before I even had a chance to touch the handle.

"Mommy!" Jennifer was standing in the porch, wearing her favourite fluffy pink pyjamas. The white rabbit toy she got for Christmas was clutched in her left hand, her other hand reaching out towards me.

"Hello sweetie," I said, pulling my youngest daughter into a tight hug. "Where's Steffie?"

"She's already sleeping. But I couldn't sleep, I stayed up so I could see you!"

Looking down at her adorable face, my eyes blurred a little with tears. It was at this point that I realised just how much I missed my little girls. Damon did most of his work from home, and I was at the hospital so much that he probably felt like a single Dad. Guilt started to creep in, making me feel nauseous.

"It's getting late Jenny. You should go to sleep too. Do you want Mommy to tuck you in?"

"No, it's okay Mommy. I'm a big girl now."

Laughing a little, I replied "Okay then! Sweet dreams."

Jennifer ran up the stairs, dragging the poor bunny behind her.

After putting away my coat and shoes, I walked through to the lounge. Damon was sitting on the couch, typing on his laptop with one hand and holding a glass of bourbon in the other.

"Hey," I said. "I got ambushed by Jenny at the door."

"I heard." Damon looked up at me, grinning. "She was so excited to see you, she was nearly bouncing from the walls."

Sitting next to Damon on the couch, I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I really miss the girls. And you, of course."

Damon sighed. "Well, we knew what to expect when you started training to be a doctor. Your med school years were crazy enough, and I knew it wouldn't end there. It's a matter of priority, I guess."

"Priority? YOU'RE my priority. You, Stephanie, and Jennifer. It's just... intense at work right now."

"The thing is, Elena, it's always gonna be intense. You work in a hospital. There is never gonna be a shortage of sick people. That's just how things are. The only thing you could do, would be to tell your boss that you want to work a little less. Ask if you could have weekends like this, where you're not on call, more often. Please, Elena."

Hearing his pleading tone, I raised my head to see that Damon's eyes were starting to tear up. My stomach knotted, seeing the man I love in anguish broke my heart.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'll see what I can do. I'll try really hard, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too," Damon murmured, his voice low.

We held each other for a while, sitting in silence. Damon's laptop screen played its screensaver, then faded to black. After some time, I checked my watch and realised that half an hour had passed.

"God, I can't believe that much time has gone by," I said. "Time spent with you always seems to go too fast."

My stomach rumbled a little, and I blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"There are leftovers in the fridge. Chicken casserole." Damon smiled, rubbing my belly in a playful way.

"Sounds delicious!" I stood up from the couch and wandered through to the kitchen, feeling relief as I realised that Damon and the girls had already cleared everything up.

Opening the fridge, I found the Tupperware box filled with chicken, vegetables, and gravy. I decided that I was too lazy to put the contents in a roasting dish to be heated in the oven, and so opted for the microwave instead. Watching my food rotate under an orange light, it felt like an eternity before the timer reached zero again.

After emptying my steaming food onto one of our green ceramic plates, I walked back through to the living room and plopped back onto the couch beside Damon, before starting to eat. The chicken tasted fantastic. And the sweet potatoes had just the right amount of salt. Damon really had become fantastic at cooking.

"How's the food?" Damon asked.

"It's great, really great," I replied, scooping up some homemade gravy with a forkful of chicken. "It has even distracted me from my headache!"

Damon jumped up suddenly. "You never said you had a headache!"

He walked quickly through to the kitchen, returning a moment later with a box of paracetamol. He popped two tablets from the foil, and handed them to me.

"Water! You need water."

Damon disappeared to the kitchen again, returning with a small glass of water. He handed it to me, and I swallowed the pills, nodding gratefully at him.

Sitting back down beside me, Damon continued his work as I finished my food. With a full belly, I turned to Damon, grinning.

"Thank you," I said. "Thank you for everything you do. You're an incredibly caring husband and father. You're the rock of our family. My best friend."

Placing his laptop on the end table, Damon turned to me. "There is no need for thanks. We're a family, this is what families do."

An idea occurred to me, and I smiled even wider.

"You know, I'm not working this weekend. I'm not on call, the girls have plans with their friends..."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Let's have drinks, and see where the night takes us."

"Are you sure? We haven't sat together and had drinks for... well, a while."

"Yes!"

Damon did not seem to need more convincing. He practically leapt off the sofa, and returned with two glasses in one hand, a bottle of bourbon in the other, and a bottle of white wine tucked under his arm.

"Careful you don't drop those!"

"Elena, relax, I know what I'm doing."

Damon expertly set everything down on our coffee table, and poured us both drinks. He handed me my wine, and I took a sip. It was cold and crisp, and slightly sweeter than I remembered. God, I'd missed this. Not even the alcohol, just feeling relaxed. I missed my husband, my daughters. Lately, I had been feeling like I barely even knew them.

"You okay? You seem to be far away."

Damon's voice snapped me back to the present.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"How much I miss the girls. And you. I feel like I hardly see any of you."

"I feel the same way about you Elena. You leave early, you come back late. We sit together for maybe a few hours, then you're in bed ready for the cycle to begin again. I know you're dedicated to your job, and you are a wonderful doctor, but I'd love to spend more time with you."

Being careful not to spill my wine, I leaned into Damon, kissing him on the cheek. His stubble felt like sandpaper on my lips, but somehow this made me shiver. He was still so sexy.

Damon was staring intensely at me as he drank his bourbon. His piercing blue eyes seemed to burn right through me, as if he could read my mind with a simple glance. Draining the last drops of bourbon from his glass, Damon took my near-empty wine glass from my hand, and placed it next to his empty glass on the coffee table. He entwined his fingers with mine, and tucked a section of my hair behind my ear.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, stroking my face.

"Damon...," I began, but was silenced by him placing his fingers against my lips.

"Don't speak. Let's go upstairs."

Holding his hand, I let Damon lead me up to our bedroom. On entering, I noticed how unexpectedly warm our room was. It was usually cold when I went to bed, so the radiator must have been left on.

"Give me a sec," Damon said, dropping my hand.

He walked over to his bedside unit, and flicked his lamp on. He then opened the top drawer of the unit and took out a pack of matches, striking one. The match made a satisfying noise as it became lit, with Damon using the flame to light a large jar candle beside his lamp.

"Which scent is that?" I asked, being unable to place it right away.

"Vanilla and lime," he replied, grinning. "I remembered how much you liked the one that was burning in that vintage shop in town."

After putting the matchbox back into the drawer, Damon walked slowly over to me. Placing his hands lightly on my waist, he pulled me gently towards him. Before I could take another breath, his lips were on mine. I could taste the expensive bourbon, which tasted odd with the after taste of wine which was still on my tongue. But that wasn't the most prominent thing on my mind. It had been a long while since Damon had kissed me like this. With passion. Hunger. My heart felt as though it was doing flips in my chest, as if I was a teenager having her first kiss.

"I want to talk to you about something," Damon said, after we had been kissing for a while.

"Oh?"

"When the girls were at school earlier in the week, I did a little shopping. I completely understand if you're not interested in this, but I picked something up in one of the... erotic stores."

"Uh, what?" I was begging to feel a little worried. Taking a deep breath, I did a silent prayer, hoping he didn't want to flog me or something.

"I knew you'd never go for any of the hardcore stuff, so I picked out these."

Damon pulled a box from the lower drawer of his side of the closet, and handed it to me.

The box felt heavier than it looked, and rattled a little when it was passed to me. Written in unusually small lettering on the side of the box, were the words 'Underbed Restraints'.

"What are they? How do they work?"

"Well, from what I understand from diagrams, we set up these large straps under the mattress, then the cuffs can go on your, uh, someone's, wrists or ankles. I think some people like to be pinned by all 4 limbs."

Oh God. He wanted to dominate me. He was bored of our sex life. I couldn't really blame him, I was honestly too tired to so much as touch his dick most of the time.

"Are you bored of me?" I asked, scared of what his answer may be.

"What? No, of course not. I thought it could be something fun to try. But don't worry, we don't have to do it. I can return them!"

"No no... we can try. It could be exciting."

It really could. It didn't sound so bad - it certainly didn't sound painful - so what was the harm in giving it a go? I trusted Damon completely, I knew that if I felt uncomfortable or even just didn't like it, he would stop immediately.

"Great, so do you wanna...," Damon gestured to the bed.

"Sure!"

As I stripped out of my scrubs, Damon was staring intensely at me. I was feeling incredibly grateful that I chose to wear matching underwear this morning, as I could tell that seeing the mauve silk clinging to my body was driving him crazy. Reaching behind myself, I unhooked my bra and let it fall off my shoulders, making a series of soft tapping noises as it hit the ground.

Gesturing for Damon to follow me, I walked over to our bed, and lay down on it.

"I think I'd feel more comfortable having my wrists restrained first, if that's okay."

"Of course it is. It's more than okay. I promise I'll be gentle," Damon replied, smirking slightly.

Taking a deep breath, I tried my best to focus on our soft, comfortable mattress.

"You'll need to get off so that I can... install the restraints," Damon said. "But stay there for now. I want to hold you for a while."

He stripped off his shirt and lay beside me, the denim of his dark jeans rough against my skin. His arms slipped round my waist, pulling me gently into him. I closed my eyes, feeling more tranquil than I had in weeks. Feeling my husband's body against mine, I felt safe and comfortable, like nothing could go wrong.

"I love you," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"I love you too."

We lay there for a while, the silence in our room broken only by the quiet ticking of the large chrome clock on the wall opposite our bed.

"I think I'm ready," I told him.

Sitting up slowly, I stretched my arms above my head. My shoulders felt a little stiff from lying in one position for so long. I stood up beside the bed, and Damon followed.

The box containing the restraints made a loud ripping noise when Damon opened it. He spent a few minutes reading a sheet of laminated paper which I assumed contained assembly instructions for the restraints, then set to work, the muscles in his back and shoulders rippling as he lifted the mattress in various ways. Looking at his beautiful body, I felt my cheeks grow hot. It was not going to take Damon long to turn me on tonight.

"It's done." Damon stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me lightly on the neck.

I shivered with desire. "Okay."

Laying back down on the bed, I raised my arms up and out, making a Y shape. Damon fastened the leather cuffs round my wrists. Experimentally, I shook my arms. The metal clasps and chains attached to the restraints shook a little, but it was clear they were very secure.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Damon looked concerned.

"More than sure. I'm actually quite excited!"

Damon smirked. He took his belt off, then unzipped his jeans, pulling them down slowly. The shape of his erect penis was clear through his Calvin Kleins. As he removed these, his dick sprung upwards, bouncing slightly. He really did look magnificent without clothes on.

Crawling slowly up the bed, Damon trailed his fingertips along my legs. Each time, he would get close to brushing my panties, but stop right beside them. He was trying to drive me wild, and it was working. Involuntarily, I shivered, which made Damon smile triumphantly.

"I've barely even started," he said.

He began planting small kisses on my stomach and hips, alternating with a slip of tongue in some. Starting to feel a little wet, I arched my back up, pushing my pelvis into his face. Temporarily forgetting my restraints, I tried to stroke his hair.

"I want to touch you," I whispered.

"Tonight, you don't get to. At least, not yet."

Damon kissed me on my vulva, so lightly that if I had not been watching him, I may not have even noticed. Despite his light touch, my body responded as if the sensation were much more intense, arching towards him again. I moaned with a mixture of frustration and excitement, desperate to grab onto his head and hold it there.

"I'm going to take your panties off now. Raise your hips a little?"

Yes. Thank God, yes!

I did as he asked, and he removed my panties in one quick movement, tossing them onto the clothes pile on the floor, where they made a light dropping noise like a kitten running downstairs.

Damon kissed my inner thigh, a strong and deliberate kiss with a hint of tongue. He then started leaving lots of light kisses all around my thighs and ass cheeks, each time getting so close to my pussy but avoiding it, which only made me feel more desperate for his touch.

"I'm so wet for you," I told him, hoping this would convince him to finally touch me.

"Is that so? Maybe I'll have to test that out."

He grabbed my ass from behind, and pulled me towards his face. Inhaling deeply, he sighed happily.

"You smell incredible. I suppose I can have a little taste."

I cried out in pleasure as he began to eat my pussy. His tongue flicked all over my clit and my inner labia, occasionally brushing near my vagina which was now oozing with my juices. As he moved his face around, he spread these all over my pussy, making the whole area a dripping mess.

"Shh, you'll wake the girls!" Damon said to me after some time.

"Am I being super loud? I hadn't realised..."

"Yes. It's really turning me on. I think it's time you pleasured me for a while, don't you agree?"

I shrugged, as best I could given the restraints. "I suppose that's only fair. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I think you should taste my cock."

"Yes please."

He walked round the side of the bed, then knelt on it slightly, so that his genitals were positioned just in front of my face. Licking the tip of his cock, I realised that it was coated with salty precum.

"Come closer, I want to suck it."

"As you wish," he replied, shuffling forward a little so that I could take more of him into my mouth.

It did not take long for me to settle into my usual rhythm. His cock was hitting the back of my throat, which made me produce more saliva, which ended up dripping down his cock and landing on my chest. If I was not tied up, I would be giving him a sloppy handjob right now too.

As if he had heard my thoughts, Damon said "I kinda wish your hand was on my cock right now."

Grinning, I said "Tough."

He resumed facefucking me, and I ended up gagging a little as he went too deep.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" he asked, withdrawing his cock immediately.

"Yes, I just couldn't stop you like I usually do with my hands. No worries. And anyway, I kinda want to feel you inside my pussy right now... let's see how I handle not being able to scratch your back!"

After raising his eyebrows and giving a short laugh, Damon moved onto the bed, spreading my legs gently with his palms. He used the head of his cock to tease my clit, rubbing it in my creamy juices, then back up to my clit, which was driving me wild.

"I want to grab it so much!" I said, barely able to breathe.

"Good things come to those -" he paused, before plunging his cock into my desperate pussy, " - who wait."

"Oh God!" I moaned.

"Shh," Damon said, holding his hand over my mouth. "Remember we're not alone in this house."

"Of course. But God, you feel so good," I mumbled, struggling to speak through his hand.

He continued to pound me, with each stroke feeling like it lasted longer and longer. I closed my eyes, focusing on nothing but the pure pleasure I was feeling. Damon had moved his hand from my mouth to my breasts, and was playing with my nipples, alternating between them. They were so sensitive, it felt like they were being constantly zapped with electric shocks: but in an extremely enjoyable way.

Suddenly, I felt Damon's hand move down to my pussy. He started rubbing my clit, using the sticky wetness which had pooled all around my thighs as lubricant. I couldn't remember being this soaked in years.

I began feeling that familiar sensation, the feeling of a huge crescendo building in my body as my orgasm was just over the horizon. I closed my eyes again and pulled Damon closer in with my legs, and began shuddering as I orgasmed in waves, again and again as Damon kept playing with my clit.

"I've came, I'm so sensitive!"

"Would you like a break?"

"Just a little one..."

"That's cool with me. Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Yes I did."

A crazy idea popped into my head, like one of those TV lightbulb moments.

"I just had an idea, tell me if it's crazy..."

"What is it?" Damon looked intrigued. I was also shocked to see that his cock was still rock hard, as I did not recall him usually lasting this long.

"I was thinking that you could fuck me with things... besides your cock. Is that too strange?"

"Something wrong with it?"

"No no, of course not! I'm just feeling extra dirty right now... I am sure we have a thick cucumber in the fridge."

Without saying anything, Damon wrapped his black waffle fabric robe around him and left the room. He returned about a minute later with the cucumber.

"So, how do you want to do this? Do you want to use extra lube? Which hole do you want to be fucked in?"

"I wanna be fucked in my pussy first. And yeah use lube, and a condom too. I don't want a yeast infection!"

Damon walked round his side of the bed, and pulled a small pack of Skyn condoms out from underneath it. He unwrapped one, and slid it carefully over the cucumber.

"Which lube?"

"One of the water based ones."

He coated the condom-covered vegetable in our most expensive water based lube, then presented it to me. Some of the lube dripped onto the bed.

"Looks perfect," I said, smiling at him. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

"Lay back and relax," Damon told me. 

I obliged.

I gasped, not expecting it to feel so cold. The cucumber, with more girth than my fattest dildo, was slowly pushing into my pussy, stretching my vaginal walls. The cold temperature felt absolutely amazing, and I started involuntarily grinding my hips up against it, begging to be filled even more.

"Damn, you're creaming like crazy all over this thing!"

I did feel pretty wet. "Really? Show me."

Damon removed the cucumber from my pussy, which felt as though it was trying to hold it in. "Here."

He was right. The top few inches of the vegetable were coated in smooth white pussy cream. I leaned forward a little, and licked it all off.

"Fuck that's hot," said Damon, his cock twitching upwards in confirmation.

"Keep fucking me," I told him.

He did as I asked, and instantly pushed the cucumber back into my pussy. He began pumping me harder, and I could feel that my pussy was coating it with cream again. Until Damon started jerking his cock, I hadn't even realised that I had started to moan louder and louder, bucking my hips against the cold improvised dildo.

"Oh my God!" I said, as I started shaking. "Fuck!"

I couldn't believe what was happening. This was the most intense orgasm of my whole life, and I was doing something I never thought I would do - squirting. As Damon continued slowly pushing the cucumber into my contracting pussy, small spurts of pale, cloudy liquid were spurting from what seemed like my urethra.

A moment later, Damon came too. His thick cum leapt from the head of his magnificent cock, landing right onto my pubic area.

"I just couldn't hold it anymore. When I saw you tied up there, with a cucumber in your pussy and squirting everywhere, I couldn't hold my cum back anymore. I think that was possibly the hottest thing we've ever done."

"I agree," I said, winking. "Now, are you going to untie me?"

"Of course sweetheart."

Finally released from my restraints, I threw my arms around Damon.

"You were right, we really need to spend more time together. I'll speak to work about reducing my hours."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," he said, before pulling me into a deep kiss. "I love you so much."

"And I love you. Let's spend some more quality time together."


End file.
